fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Color Splash RECUT/Chapter 1
This is a story plotline of''' Chapter 1 of the game, "Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT*". Chapter Summary ''"Mario had met a strange living paint can by the name of Huey. After learning what had happened to Port Prisma and all of Prism Island, Huey and Mario set out to search for Paint Stars that would help them restore all of the color to Prism Island. As Mario and Huey head to find the first Mini-Paint Star, a wonderfully colorful adventure was about to begin..."'' Chapter 1-1: Red-y for Adventure Mario & Huey follow the path the Red Mini Paint Star reveals to the appropriately named Ruddy Road. Immediately, the duo see a house drained of its paint. Using his newfound Paint Hammer, Mario restores color to the building. This allows the door to open, as well as many Toads, Toadettes and Brustaches to escape. The Brustache inside the house, meanwhile, explains how those people forced their way into his home. Man & bucket travel a little more. They find a sign about Paint Thieves, who look an awful lot like the Shy Guys they’ve been seeing. The reward is several coins, as well as loyalty. It’s the signature of the sign that seems off to our heroes, however- people named Pitholl and Cucleer. A little later, Mario & Huey meet up with Cosso, leader of the Red section of the “Rescue Squad”. Cosso tactfully recalls that he’d heard the locals couldn’t get up the cliff he’s standing by. Cosso asks Mario and Huey to find all 4 of his other Red Squad members, Brustaches like him. Mario and & find a Slurp Guy just going to town on a small area of the Road. Huey is annoyed to see this. However, Huey soon realizes this is a great chance to teach Mario about First Strikes. The plumber he is, Mario proves himself as a quick learner. Further down the Road, Mario & Huey locate the second Mini Paint Star of their journey. Excited, Huey flies directly to the small crimson celestial body. Regardless of whether or not Mario feels like it, Mario eventually attempts to collect his second miniguffin. Unfortunately, in their rush to collect the Mini Paint Star, Mario and Huey overlooked a very tiny detail…ITS COLOR’S GONE! With his sharp eye, though, Huey sees the Shy Guy responsible attempting to escape. During their kind-of-exciting chase, Mario & Huey come across a café owned by a Brustache. Several Shy Guys are ordering drinks from the café. Most of them are kind of jerks, while others are jittery. What’s most peculiar as Mario and Huey listen to them is that “Musketeers”, or at least hat wearing warriors, are brought up quite a bit, and the Shy Guys aren’t exactly fans of these Musketeers. With their assertiveness, Mario & Huey track the Shy Guy who stole the color from the Mini Paint Star. Instead of battling, though, the Shy Guy actually gives up and decides to follow Mario. As there’s no theatrics or big reasons for this unknown Shy Guy to join Mario’s team, Mario & Huey keep an eye on him. Mario, Huey, and the nameless Shy Guy return to the pale Mini Paint Star. The Shy Guy, knowing Mario & Huey don’t completely trust him, brings the paint back to the Paint Star, restoring its vibrant reds. Unfortunately, it turned out the Shy Guy’s good behaviour was actually part of an elaborate trap. With strange unknown magic, several Shy Guys emerge from about the leftmost side of the intersection and roll up the landscape. Faced with immediate yet unusual danger, Mario runs as fast as he can, avoiding all the falling debris. There’s almost no escape, however, as the traitor Shy Guy tapes the right side of the magically unfurled path down. The Brustache owner of the café descends on a parasol, despite not being a princess. The Brustache is mystified the Shy Guys had access to such strange magic, yet he’s equally peeved how the Shy Guys messed up his café. He also wonders if there’s a way Mario could unroll the landscape. Thinking about it and with the detective skills of a man dressed like a Swoop, Mario finds a path around the blockade to the tape. Mario proceeds to pull the tape, allowing him to more properly unfurl the road. While Mario only has to walk on the first two steps, the third step is too steep to keep his feet on. Suddenly gaining an idea, Mario uses his Hammer to slam down on the road. Somehow, the hammer mostly undoes the enchantment on the road, almost straightening it out. The key word being almost, as some Shy Guys struggle to keep the road up. Feeling particularly vengeful, Mario and the Brustache café owner try slamming down on the road. Sadly, their combined weight isn’t enough to do the job. All of a sudden, two figures descend from the sky like a fat angel and a good lawyer. Specifically, a Pianta and Coo Coo wearing the same clothing the Boosketeer in Port Prisma was. The duo, revealing themselves to be Pitholl and Cucleer respectively, congratulate each other on reducing the Shy Guys to blue paint. From this conversation, Mario and Huey learn Pitholl is a bit theatrical, while Cucleer is just nuts. Before Mario and Huey can make the connection to the Boosketeer, the café owner interrupts their train of thought. With one mystery progressing and another revealed, Mario and Huey collect another Mini Paint Star, opening a path to Cherry Lake. Together, Mario and Huey travel to Cherry Lake. When they arrive, they see the Slurple kid finally let go of the huge bucket and fall somewhere nearby. Huey is concerned, and believes they should see if the kid’s OK. Within seconds, Mario and Huey are obstructed by a gate, locked from the other side. As Huey looks at the gate, though, the guardian bucket gets an idea. Huey first shows Mario how the front of the gate looks like stairs from a certain point of view. With this, Huey teaches Mario about using the Cut-Out magic technique. Mario cuts this section of timespace with a simplistic blade, and before he knows it, he’s travelling upwards in this area. Happy that his new ally has learned the move, Huey reminds Mario they still need to look for the lost kid. Before this, Mario unlocks the gate from the other side. Shortly after, Mario and Huey find a Boo and his friends arguing with some Shy Guys. While the Shy Guys act all tough and gangsta, the Boo finds the Shy Guys beneath him. The Boo also sees Mario eavesdropping with no effort, causing both the Boos and Shy Guys to beeline to Mario. Before Mario can make a move, the Boo and Shy Guy attack each other, the Boo stating something about “Musketeers”. Bewildered by the two sides not working together, Huey and Mario prove their own cooperation and defeat their foes. Following the fight, Huey is still puzzled by the Boos and Shy Guys fighting each other, wondering what’s going on around Prism Island. The strange infighting doesn’t stop there, as Mario and Huey fight more and more groups of foes who don’t all work together. Moments later, Mario and Huey find some odd clothing scattered across the lake. First, they find a wrapped up Kid’s Hat. In addition, a green Kid’s Bag with lots of coins is also collected. In the midst of all this, Mario and Huey must wait for the lake’s waterwheels to spin to an opening before they can pass. While Mario is a patient hero, he wonders if there’s a way to make the wheels spin before they’re supposed to. Deeper into the lake, Mario and Huey are greeted by an unnatural windstorm, blowing several Shy Guys and Boos away. On the other side of the next islet is the Slurple kid, hanging on to a tree for dear life. In mere minutes, Mario and Huey see the odd cause of the windstorm on a seemingly unreachable islet- a Propeller, decorated like a Fwoosh. By analysing the landscape, Mario uses the Cut-Out technique to manipulate dimensions and travel to the other side of the lake. On the other side of the lake, Mario restores the bridge so Huey doesn’t have to exert so much Cut-Out energy, before investigating the Fwoosh propeller. Huey finally remembers these ancient objects are called Artifacts. Huey also remembers that long ago, he saw the prototypes of Artifacts, the Things. His memories on the objects partly back, Huey informs Mario he can equip Artifacts from an Artifact menu. Fully educated, Mario collects the Fwoosh Propeller and stashes it in hammerspace. By equipping the Fwoosh Propeller, Mario can add a Wind element to his Jump attacks, making enemies Dizzy sometimes. Mario and Huey finally reach the Slurple kid the last few paragraphs droned on and on about. Mario shakes the Slurple off the tree. Unfortunately, the Slurple has a bit of a “personality”, which Huey takes a little offense to. The Slurple introduces himself as Edwin, frantically looking for his hat, coin bag, and a journal his boss lent him. Edwin has a big mouth even for a Slurple, as he makes it no secret he’s only helping his bosses, the Musketeers, steal the other side’s paint for money. While Huey isn’t exactly encouraged by Edwin’s behaviour, Edwin convinces him and Mario to scratch his back, in exchange for scratching our heroes’ backs. Though still reserved, Huey does realize they can’t abandon Edwin. At inner Cherry Lake, Mario and Huey find a Shy Guy reading a Journal of Justice by an unknown author. The Shy Guy is really into the book’s contents, especially the part about striking enemies without fear- a theory which the Shy Guy tries on Mario right away. Mario’s superior fighting and the buff from the Fwoosh Propeller help him come out on top. With the Shy Guy gone, Mario retrieves the Journal. Mario tries to go further into the lake. While he sees a Red Mini-Paint Star, he also sees no path to help him reach it. In addition, while there’s a waterwheel nearby that could be used with the Cut-Out ability, it’s oriented the wrong way and there’s no water pouring on it. Mario and Huey eventually backtrack the way they came… …To Edwin. Edwin is very appreciative of getting his stuff back- especially his money bag, treating it like a younger brother. Satisfied with Mario and Huey’s work, Edwin decides to join Mario’s party. As Edwin is gleeful of the riches they’ll reap, Huey immediately thinks he and Mario made a terrible mistake. With Edwin on their team, Mario indeed gains more coins from battling. In addition, Edwin’s natural suction abilities suck in softer objects, while allowing him and Mario to swing from harder objects. With this in mind, Mario, Edwin and Huey reorient the last waterwheel and Cut-Out another dimension, finally reaching the Red Mini-Paint Star and opening another path together, this time to Crimson Tower. A short-ish walk later, Mario and friends arrive near the Crimson Tower. Immediately, Huey smells a big load of paint beyond a blocked gate- a Grand Paint Star is nearby! Mario and Edwin rush to the gate, painting it in! That is, only to reveal three different holes for a Toad, a Pianta, and a Brustache. Edwin notices the weird people-shaped keyholes, wondering if something else has to be done for “others” to pass. Mario turns around, seeing a Brustache he neglected to color in. Mario immediately rectifies his mistake, restoring the Brustache to his burly greens. The Brustache remembers he came to Crimson Tower to see its bridge, believing it a sight worth any bridge builder’s time. Unfortunately, a Slurp Guy snuck up on the Brustache and stole his color. Nevertheless, the Brustache is grateful. Huey realizes the bridge builder’s usefulness, and the bridge builder, Britchell, takes pride in his trade. As soon as Huey informs Britchell about the Port Prisma situation, Britchell makes haste back to town. Mario and friends follow suit. Finally back in Port Prisma, Mario and friends make acquaintance with the guide Toadette, Naviga T. Naviga T gives Mario some helpful advice on navigating the town. While chatting, Mario notices ten banners around Prisma Fountain, detailing special tasks he can accomplish during his stay. Mario also notices how four of the banners feel like they were just added here a short time ago. Mario and friends find Britchell waiting in the east part of Port Prisma. Britchell explains how he already fixed it, before insisting Mario and friends cross it. Edwin obviously doesn’t really care, while Huey is trying to find something nice to say, but it’s difficult as he has no feet. Huey’s thought is interrupted, however, by the presence of a Blue Mini-Paint Star. When Edwin sees it, he points out the difficulty he and Mario will have reaching it. Mario quickly goes over to greet and recolor a familiar blank Brustache with a postcard on his back. The Brustache, Postmaster Pesshi, thanks Mario. When Mario asks Pesshi if he saw who exactly mailed him and transformed him, Pesshi admits he didn’t see who was responsible. In fact, Pesshi somehow ended up at Peach’s Castle mere minutes after he was ambushed. Despite this, Pesshi insists that the possible backlog of mail, and mail in general, is more important. He heads into the post office. Before Mario and friends follow, Edwin notices the sign is crooked from the big battle in town. Inside the post office, Mario already has two pieces of mail. The first letter is from people named Mawk and Pawk Hawk, demanding Mario come to their dojo to practice Fire Flower use. The second letter, meanwhile, has no signature, only stating it’s from an old friend. Mystic in its dialect, the writer informs Mario that a special someone from the Decal Lands has arrived at the harbor, and will be useful. Pesshi notices how the second letter seems as though it’s from another planet altogether. Edwin informs Pesshi of the crooked sign. Agitated, Pesshi opens a door on the side of his office and rushes out the door. Sure enough, Pesshi fixes the sign, assuring Mario that the mail will not be stopped by anything- not even the long-deceased Draggadon. Pesshi heads back into his post office. With the mail’s advice, Mario decides to check town for all these people. At the harbor, that “special someone” is Shady T, the Thing vendor from Decalburg. Shady is a little more paranoid than before, as well as defensive of his business’ legitness. Nowadays, Shady T is somehow enhancing people’s extra Artifacts for a price. In addition, to stay on Mario’s good side, Shady gives the plumbers a more than familiar Artifact- the Pixl Plunger, fashioned after some of the famous Ancient inventions. Thankful for the gift, Mario and friends leave, only to bump into another Ancient name- Merlon. Or at least, it’s Prism Island’s version of Merlon. Merlon explains his ability to see what Mario needs, mentioning it as part of a lineage since Merluvlee came to the island. With his magic, Merlon hints that Mario needs the Pixl Plunger for an unknown obstacle in the future. Just as Mario is about to enter the Dojo, he makes a quick stop at the small platform to the south. The Vellbex Squad Captain, who avoids giving his name for some reason, gives Mario a history lesson of why the Captain’s ancestors formed the Rescue Squad- to help those in need across Prism Island. The Captain offers to help Mario find Rescue Squad members if asked. Mario proceeds to enter the dojo, meeting an exercising Mawk Hawk and lazy Pawk Hawk. Mawk Hawk takes pride in training the champion of Rogueport’s Glitz Pit, while Pawk Hawk expresses his knowledge of kung-fu movies. Mawk Hawk offers to teach Mario about Action Commands if he wishes. Finally, Mario stops procrastinating and decides to finally collect the Blue Mini-Paint Star. With Cut-out, Mario easily reaches the roof. Before collecting the Star, Mario sees an uncolored large body. Recoloring it reveals the victim to be a pink female Pianta. The pink Pianta is horrified, in a hurry to return to the old hangout spot. She sprints off as fast as her little feet can carry her. Mario tries again to collect the star, when a Lakitu with an anime hairstyle and anime spectacles animes his way into Mario’s life. The Lakitu, introducing himself as Lakitaku, politely asks if he can look at Mario’s Battle Cards. Mario tries to refuse, but Lakitaku doesn’t have “no” in his dictionary. Annoyed, Mario and Edwin relent. Lakitaku is amazed at Mario’s collection, asking about many possible trades. Lakitaku takes so long, however, a Slurp Guy ambushes Mario, Edwin and Huey. Edwin is annoyed, but Huey remains calm, revealing the Battle Spin. For 7 coins, Mario can buy one of four completely different cards in the unlikely event he lacks a needed card. Huey also explains that in case there’s a card Mario really needs at that point, multiples of it will show up in the spin. With this info, Mario defeats the sucky enemy. Conveniently, Lakitaku chooses the tail end of that lesson to give Mario his cards back. Edwin is still annoyed at Lakitaku’s oddness, but Huey is nonchalant. Nevertheless, Mario collects his first non-Red Mini-Paint Star, and a path to Indigo Underground opens. Wondering what the Pianta woman earlier was talking about, Mario and friends search for her before heading to the Underground. Eventually, they find her on a rooftop in the Yellow District. The Pianta explains herself, in that the rooftop they’re on was a hangout for her and five friends. Over time, though, the six friends got busy with their lives and drifted apart. However, the Pianta just got a letter from one of her friends, Piper, to make flowers bloom so they can meet again. The Pianta remembers Piper’s infectious and charming words, and how lovable it made him. The Pianta also reveals the letter came with a seed to plant, to serve as the blooming flower for their reunion. Their question answered, Mario, Huey and Edwin leave town for the Indigo Underground. They descend a steep hill, Mario coloring it along the way. Upon reaching a Warp Pipe into the Underground, Mario attempts to go in like he usually does. However, the pipe unexpectedly backs up, revealing a super green individual blocking the way. Mario tries pulling the mysterious green guy out, but he’s too big. The green guy demands Mario cut it out and not dislocate his leg. By remembering Merlon’s vision, Mario realizes he can use the Pixl Plunger to unclog the way. The Pixl Plunger pulls the green guy- a green Toad in tokusatsu garb- out of the pipe, Edwin assuring him the Pixl Plunger is clean. The green Toad introduces himself as Peppa T, second in command of Green Rescue Squad. He recalls how he and the rest of his family, all members of Green Squad, were called to Indigo Underground. Not only were they separated, however- they were flattened, pulverized, annihilated, crushed, defeated, thrown around, the works. Huey compliments Peppa T and the other Squaddies on their scarves. Though grateful, Peppa T reminds him of the Squad’s responsibilities. Peppa T also reminds Mario he can talk to the chief director at the HQ in Port Prisma. Strangely, though, Peppa T warns Mario that the chief is moody about one of the other members of the Squad, so he might not catch the Captain at a good time. The conversation gets back on track when Edwin takes from the conversation something important- the other members of Green Rescue Squad have to be rescued, something he notes would never happen to his own bosses. Huey, meanwhile, realizes Mario does this a lot, though he rationalizes there must be another Mini Paint Star in the cave. Edwin believes there’s riches in the cave. With that chat over, Mario tries to enter the Warp Pipe again. This time, a Shy Guy stops him from entering the underground. Once again, Mario wins. After the battle, Peppa T states the obvious and reveals the Shy Guy as one of the Squad’s assailants. Peppa T hurries in, though he ominously worries “she” is stirring up trouble. The statement puts Huey offguard, while Edwin notes Mario’s luck lately and the inevitability they’ll meet her soon. With that, Mario finally enters the Warp Pipe without it backing up this time. Inside the first room of the cave, Mario sees two Shy Guys tossing around some junk. Remembering the strange magic used on Pesshi and the Ruddy Road, Mario realizes that the junk might actually be something. Mario proceeds to fight the two Shy Guys. During the fight, Mario comes to understand more of the perks of fighting alongside someone, as Edwin deals his own share of bag related damage. Mario also learns Edwin’s attack knocks some extra change loose from defeated foes. After the battle, Mario uses his hammer to undo the strange spell on the junk. The true identity of the junk is revealed as Clara T, Peppa T’s sister-in-law. Clara T is annoyed how she was tossed around like a turnip, before heading off to report to Peppa T. Throughout the Indigo Underground, Mario must wait for several stones that rise and fall to make an educated move. In addition, he must utilize Edwin’s suction on a few poles and hard objects to make it across some pits. Mario saves the two children of the Rescue Squad, Whittik T and Beeyew T, from some of the Shy Guys and Slurp Guys prowling the dances. Beeyew T is naïve yet well meaning, while Whittik T is only slightly more mature. The two children head off to find their mom or dad. At the absolute eastmost part of the Underground, however, comes a sight ensuring Mario and Huey (though not an angered Edwin) will not sleep for a month- a strange mushroom slug creature turning another female Green Squad member into a small mushroom. When the creature notices Mario, it instantly takes offense and catches Mario before the stunned plumber can book it. Unlike most enemies, Mario is stunned to learn his Battle Cards inflict far less damage than expected on the Slugshroom. More stunning to Mario, though, is the beast apparently expecting Mario’s arrival, as if it knew he was already on the island. This spurs Mario to use his stronger cards, finally downing the insect-legume. The small mushroom changes back into the Green Rescue Leader, Suga T, with the Slugshroom’s demise. Though Suga T is spooked, she still thanks Mario and gives him a 1-Up Mushroom before leaving. Eventually, Mario and friends locate the Squad at the top of a cliff. Since Suga T wasn’t around, Peppa T is allowed to perform roll call instead. Suga T is proud of Peppa T, and the family create a human bridge. The family thanks Mario, assured their bond is stronger than their weight. Out of nowhere, however, a female Vellbex in Purple Rescue Squad fittings jumps hard on the Green Rescue Bridge. Huey is shocked at this behaviour, while Edwin recognizes the Vellbex as Kidd, a Rescue Squadee who went crazy for no reason. This statement infuriates Kidd, yet she laughs it off as her teaching people why no good deed is worth it- because people just end up hurt in the end. Huey calls Kidd out on her behaviour and to fight someone her own size. Kidd actually agrees with Huey (or “Tin Thing” as she calls him)- she decides to fight Mario instead! Kidd does not go down as easily as the many Shy Guys or Boos. She continuously charges Mario down on her attacks. In addition, she nabs 2 of Mario’s cards if Mario doesn’t block. After a few of the latter attacks, Mario gets the idea to summon an enemy with an Enemy Card to serve. This turns out to be a horrible mistake, unfortunately, as Kidd just kisses Mario’s unofficial partner, bringing them to her side! Making a mental note not to do that against Kidd anymore, Mario and Edwin eventually bring Kidd down. Defeating Kidd brings our heroes no joy, however, as Kidd believes one should just cause as much trouble as possible and not care about the consequences. To say this particular belief horrifies Edwin and Huey would undermine the horror of anyone having that belief. Further messing with Huey’s mind, Kid gives the bucket a smooch, before running off. Huey is just floored, while Edwin is a little jealous he didn’t get a kiss. Huey rightfully calls out Edwin for advocating Kidd’s non-consensual behaviour, and Edwin hastily apologizes for his tasteless joke. Edwin then explains what he knows about Kidd- she’s been messing with everyone on Prism Island, even before he arrived. Though this was Edwin’s first time meeting Kidd and despite his “joke” earlier, Edwin admits he doesn’t want to see her again. Mario then notices the middle of the Green Rescue Bridge is currently submerged. With his greaser guile, Mario helps restore the bridge, earning him the Green Squad’s continuing praises. Inside a nearby alcove behind the waterfall, Mario finds an Item Block with several Cards. Meanwhile, further down the path blocked by a boulder is the first Double Mini-Paint Star Mario and friends see- half Blue, half Yellow. With this Mini Paint Star’s collection, Mario opens the way to two new locations- Bloo Bay Beach and Daffodil Peak. Mario decides to head to BBB first. '''Chapter 1-2: The Mystery of Crismon Tower "Mario and Huey " Our heroes make their way out of the Underground, and onto Bloo Bay Beach. They are immediately met with a Pianta enthused about a celebration called Oceanfest. Unfortunately, Huey is so focused on restoring the Paint Stars, he gives the poor guy an earful (if Piantas have ears). It takes Edwin scolding Huey for the bucket head to rethink his position. Ironically, it’s not a walk on the beach, but more a test of the fittest. Not only do Mario and Edwin have to deal with Cheep Cheeps and Green Koopas- they must also spar with swordfish bearing a peculiar pattern, the Cutlads. In between all the fighting, Mario must also continue using Edwin’s suction on hard poles to reach higher cliffs. Beyond the fighting, Mario and friends reach the beach’s Cliffside. Huey is ecstatic seeing the ocean for the first time, something that surprises Edwin. Huey wishes he could go for a swim, but losing his power prevents him from trying. Later, at the docks, Mario and friends see several Piantas make fun of the curmudgeonous Captain Ahant. Ahant wants to sail to the edge of the world to discover his destiny, but the Piantas are too simple to understand his thought process. Suddenly, a Pianta rushes to alert the others Oceanfest is starting. Not only that- the Deep Sisters are performing. Excited by the news, almost all the Piantas except for the hardworking Ahant make haste. Following the Piantas, Mario and friends reach the main entertainment center of the beach. On a kind of big stage, two Beepboxers- one with blonde hair, the other purple- are hula-ing incredibly wide. The main crowd of the Piantas is completely divided on the sisters- some find the Deeps entertaining, while the others find their display offensive. Huey and Mario are impressed- and that’s to say nothing of Edwin, who beelines right to the front of the crowd! Edwin is so restless, he attracts the attention of the blonde Beepboxer, Marirana. Edwin just melts in attraction, while the purple haired Beepboxer, Suebelle, is annoyed at Marirana’s non-professionalism. Marirana puts Edwin down, but leaves him with an inspirational message- to not limit himself if he can help it. The moment lingers with Edwin. Soon, the dance ends. With this, Mario talks to the Ringmaster atop the stage, Rixx, for a special game. Rixx calls up five Pianta boys, the Five Local Nuts, to the stage. Rixx proceeds to explain how his game, Pianta Go Seek, works- Mario and friends must find the Local Nuts hiding in the immediate area. While the Local Nuts are crafty to the point they hide right where Mario’s looking, Mario still finds them, conking one in the process. And for the few times Mario is stumped, Huey helps Mario out. As Huey feels like it’s cheating, the guardian phrases his tips as “I could tell you, but..” statements to get around his moral quandary.. Having found all five Local Nuts, Ringmaster Rixx congratulates the plumber. With the game’s end comes another- the closer, Pianta Shuffle, supervised this year by the Deeps Sisters. Ringmaster Rixx reveals a key to Blissful Beach, explaining it to be the prize. He then hands the key to the conked Pianta. Following this and a personal investigation by Mario, the Piantas proceed to dance-shuffle. Mario keeps a very close eye on the conked Pianta, knowing he has the key. When Mario actually talks to him, however, he learns a different Local Nut has the key. Edwin senses something’s up, while Huey advises Mario to track the Local Nuts another way so Rixx can’t play the “identical quintuplets” card. Before Mario’s second try, he uses his magic paint hammer to mark the conked Pianta. Once again, Mario gets it wrong. This time, however, Edwin and Huey corner Rixx with the truth, forcing the long-nosed Pianta to come clean about his scam, and throwing Marirana (but not Suebelle) for a loop. Fearing he’ll be labelled a crook, Rixx gives Mario and friends the key in exchange for their silence. Just as Mario is heading for the gate, he feels something crawl in his moustache. Heeding his instincts, Mario heads for the back of the local juice bar, finding a lone outhouse. Mario, getting a sudden burst of inspiration, uses his Cut-Out technique to reveal none other than Il Piantissimo hiding in another dimension. Embarrassed, the human-ish cosplayer leaves, and Huey comments on him. At the Blissful Beach, Mario and friends find a few chairs with closed umbrellas above them. Using his Hammer, Mario opens the umbrellas, allowing the team to relax in comfort. While they nap, the five Local Nuts dance nearby. Even more surprising, Marirana silently sits near Edwin happily, while Suebelle is still antsy. By the time Mario and friends awaken, the Piantas and Beepboxers have left. The Yellow Mini-Paint Star is in sight, but Mario sees two female members of the Red Rescue Squad nearby, Michelle and Leelee. With the Cut-Out technique and expert thin bridge restoration, Mario alerts Michelle and Leelee that Cosso needs them, springing them off the beach. His job done, Mario finally collects the Yellow Mini-Paint Star, opening a way to Sunglow Ridge. Mario and friends’ escapade into Sunglow Ridge is immediately shot down by a large Scarlet Gate. Peppa T is nearby to bemoan it’s lack of color. Huey suggests repainting the gate, but Peppa T is pessimistic, believing neither the entire Rescue Squad nor the ancient King would have the power to fix the gate. The mention of the Rescue Squad reminds Peppa T of a previous appointment with Green Squad, forcing him to run off. Though discouraged, Team Mario decide to check out the other yellow territory they revived, Daffodil Peak. To no-one’s surprise, another gate blocks the way into the actual peak- this one guarded by a Toad the heroes only see the face of. The unknown Toad mentions a Mountain Sage lives here, but the team will need a permit from the park ranger, Fribyrd, to climb the mountain. By following a simple path, the gang find a cabin with a lone, sad female Memphawk sitting on a crate. Huey is put off by the gloom, but Edwin brushes it off as Fribyrd possibly being emo, like Kidd. Huey asks Fribyrd for a permit, but Fribyrd is too bummed to accomplish this. Edwin sympathizes with Fribyrd, while Huey suggests fixing up the place. Mario recoloring the cabin does the trick, as Fribyrd is immediately bursting with positivity. To show her appreciation, Fribyrd not only gives Mario and friends the permit- she gives them it for free! The three guys are grateful for the park ranger’s charity. Our heroes return back to the Toad gatekeeper, and he obliges to the permit’s permissions. The plumber gang begins their ascent up the Peak of flowers. It’s a surprisingly cubey peak, too, with tons of Warp Pipes and open ridges. For those spots Mario’s jump can’t make, Edwin’s suction on soft poles solves the difference. The climb is further complicated by the Dayzees that can place Mario asleep, sharp defensive Spinies, and Paratroopas that come in Red and Blue. Like the also-present Boos and Shy Guys, the two colored flying turtles don’t get along- though they tolerate ghosts and masked hoodlums, respectively. Spinies also harbor no ill will towards Red Paratroopas, though Blue can go flip themselves. With these alliances, Mario starts to get a sense of the two powers at work on Prism Island. A ways up the mountain, Mario and friends find an injured Whittik T. The sight of Whittik T’s injury gets to our heroes like any good person. Also like any good person, Mario gets on his cellphone, calls a doctor, and gets that kid to nah I’m just kidding Mario whacks the kid. Thankfully, instead of injuring Whittik T any further and getting stacked with uncomfortable PR for the rest of his life, Mario’s blow magically fixes Whittik T. Whittik T shows his gratitude before hurrying back to Port Prisma…by jumping off the cliff again. This agitates Edwin. Later, Mario and friends find a strange Event Block with !? on it. Huey immediately recognizes the block as an Unfurl Block, an invention of the island’s ancient King. Huey explains that Unfurl Block power can enchant Unfurl Marked objects, encouraging Mario and Edwin to find it. Mario hits the block, and is overcome with a silver energy. Heading back the way he came, Mario sees a Warp Pipe with the Unfurl Mark and hits it. The spell doesn’t just extend the Warp Pipe- it transforms the Pipe into a spiral shape. As Mario passes the pipe, though, he hears chatter atop the cliff he’s facing. Entering the next pipe, the gang come across Pitholl and Cucleer, teaching a class of Boos on the art of combat. One Boo points out the heroes’ presence to the two Musketeers, alerting them. Pitholl and Cucleer believe Edwin has backstabbed the Musketeers by helping Mario and Huey. Huey informs the weird saber wielders he needs to return the Grand Paint Stars…only for Pitholl to inform Huey in turn that not only do the Musketeers need the Stars more, the Stars aren’t safe in Port Prisma anymore! In fact, our heroes aren’t even safe near a strange pollinating flower that Huey recognizes a little. Seeing a chance to teach his new students, Pitholl commands the Boos to fight near the flower. Immediately as this battle starts, the flower sprays green pollen on both sides. As Mario is recovering, Edwin explains the power of the flowers’ pollen- they debilitate friends and enemies in some way, but greatly reward the survivors. In this case, everyone’s power is reduced to their lowest level, even with Artifacts. Despite this huge handicap, Mario still wins. Pitholl is anguished at the failure of the Boos, while Cucleer swears vengeance, before both run off. Huey is concerned at the duo’s statement of the Grand Paint Stars not being safe in Port Prisma. Edwin admits the Musketeers were trying to take the Grand Paint Stars for some reason “Aace” hasn’t explained well, but the Stars were impossible to remove. The Musketeers finally found someone with enough strength, but before they could succeed, someone on the “other side” knocked the Stars out of the fountain. This worries Huey, who urges the team to hurry. After all that trekking, Mario and friends finally reach the top of Daffodil Peak, and by extension the Mountain Sage, a Brustache with wise hair. The Brustache introduces themselves as Spirideamus, though he also takes Deem for short. Spirideamus, unfortunately, turns out to be a fake playing an elaborate fake, since he also wanted to see the Mountain Sage. Spirideamus walks away, leaving Edwin confused and Huey ABSO-LUTELY LIVID. Huey wants to give the gatekeeper a piece of his mind- after collecting the Double Mini Paint Star leading to Ruddy Road and Sunglow Ridge. Unlike most other times, Mario and friends furiously re-enter Daffodil Peak instead. Huey is about to lose it, until Edwin calms him down and decides to handle the gatekeeper more tactfully. And by that, Edwin means losing it even more than Huey, noting he’d be even more angered if he actually paid for the permit! Things take an odd turn when the Gatekeeper leaves his stall, revealing a blank cap and sadness at the Mountain Sage not existing. It’s even odder as the Gatekeeper admits not remembering his history before the gatekeeper gig, which Fribyrd got him. Everyone jumps to conclusions and blames Fribyrd immediately, but the Memphawk hurries out to clear things up. Apparently, Fribyrd has seen the Mountain Sage at some point. While Huey isn’t happy with the lack of proof, Edwin acts as the voice of reason this time, believing both the Gatekeeper and Fribyrd are telling the truth. As Fribyrd leaves, the Gatekeeper wonders what happened to the Mountain Sage, his mind being a complete blank, and having no idea. Within seconds, Mario, Huey, Edwin, the player, the player’s younger siblings, the fruit flies, and the tiny particles that make up matter figure out the incredibly obvious twist and thwack the gatekeeper. His color restored, the Gatekeeper remembers- he’s one of the Chosen, imbued with great power. This alerts our heroes to the Gatekeeper actually being the Mountain Sage, clarifying himself as Rokke T. While Edwin is relieved, Huey asks the innocent question of Rokke T still having his power. Using his mental power, Rokke T creates a key atop his head, destroys a cliff, and commits tax fraud. This frightening display of power and aggression amazes Mario, Edwin and Huey. Huey asks if Rokke T knows about the Grand Paint Stars. While Rokke T doesn’t, he admits to being a key to Crimson Tower. He then uses his jumping prowess to leap tall mountains in a single bound. Fribyrd is only half happy, the unhappiness coming from needing to take gatekeeper duties. By talking to Fribyrd again, Mario and friends learn she overheard Spirideamus heading to Cherry Lake for some unknown reason. Mario and the team hurry back to Cherry Lake. At some point, they find another section of the lake they overlooked the first time. Sure enough, they find Spirideamus trying to pump himself to reach a floating Mini-Paint Star. At first, it looks as though Deem is scamming the group’s bottoms again. Just as Edwin is about to dismiss Deem, however, a key appears atop Deem’s cranium. Using his mental power, Deem pulls the Star close enough so Mario can touch it. As Huey and Edwin congratulate Deem, the brush person takes pride in his unexpected gift. When Huey tells Deem about the Crimson Tower keyholes, Spirideamus is about to super jump. Before that, though, he mentions he heard a disturbance at Bloo Bay Beach before coming here. With that, Spirideamus takes into the skies. The gang dash back to Bloo Bay Beach. Sure enough, a panicked Pianta informs them Captain Ahant got stranded in a nearby shipwreck. Concerned, Edwin and Huey insist the trio check it out. The shipwreck ends up having a bigger turnout, as several Pianta females, Marirana and Suebelle are also watching the drama unfold. Marirana takes a little pity on Ahant, noting he just needs a little wind to move again, but Suebelle and the Pianta females find the result of Ahant’s epic voyage embarrassing. Marirana words spark something in Mario’s mind. This time, when Mario uses Cutout, he also uses the Fwoosh Propeller in conjunction. When the Fwoosh Propeller blows, though, it blows harder than anyone was expecting, creating a tidal wave! Captain Ahant seems to vanish into the wave, lost to the sea… …At least, until he resurfaces on a surfboard. Ahead of Ahant is his rescuer, a weird lobster-eel (a Sosorrisurf) wearing sunglasses and a vest. As the Sosorrisurf hangs 10 in midair, Ahant’s hat falls off, revealing a key-shaped trunk! Edwin and Huey wildly applaud the Sosorrisurf for his skillz. While the Sosorrisurf is appreciative of the compliments, he also starts hitting on the Deeps and the older female Pianta. Suebelle doesn’t fall for the Sosorrisurf, but Marirana does. Introducing himself as Keirf while recognizing Mario, Keirf reveals he surfed all the way from Pastelora, but is exhausted. Keirf lies back, while Marirana fawns over the hip lobster eel. Oddly, something about this depresses Edwin. Huey is concerned for his friend’s sadness, but Edwin tries to gloss over it. All of a sudden, a second tidal wave rises from the waves, threatening to drown our heroes. With his more elderly attuned intuition, Ahant uses his chosen power to freeze the tidal wave in time. Keirf is amazed by this, while Huey realizes that Ahant is the final chosen. Asking the elder Pianta for help, Ahant eventually obliges and super-jumps away. Huey muses the irony of Ahant only needing to look inside himself, which Edwin half-heartedly repeats… Before returning to Crimson Tower, Mario decides to go back to Port Prisma to see if Cosso’s other squadees are there. Mario is therefore relieved to learn that two Red Squad Brustache boys, Staupp and Vinn, listen to the call of duty and head straight for Ruddy Road when asked. Next stop- Ruddy Road. As soon as the trio arrive, Mario sees a soft pole he overlooked last time on the cliff near the entrance. With Edwin, Mario springs up to find and recolor a red Brustache. The Brustache is appreciative of his restored color, but needs to run off elsewhere. Mario and friends have a hunch where the Brustache has headed to- the hangout sot of Piper. They arrive, followed by the Brustache. The Brustache recognizes the pink Pianta, calling her…Pynk. Pynk, in turn, remembers the Brustache as Redd. Redd, too, got the same letter from Piper about the flower, which is coming along. The sight of the flower motivates Redd to tell his own story about Piper. Before a big field day race, Piper laughed his weird laugh, motivating Redd to train even harder in spite of Piper’s ridicule. When field day came, though, Redd was in dead last anyways. Near the end of the race, however, Piper, who was in the lead, fell down without warning. This fall tripped everyone except Redd, allowing him to win. When Redd asked Piper about it after the race, Piper denied losing on purpose and just started laughing. From that day onward, Redd and Piper became friends. Following this story, the gang return back to Ruddy Road, where Cosso is. After taking inventory of the Squad and Edwin’s current mood, Cosso and his crew paint a long pole into existence. With this pole and prodding of Edwin, Mario makes it up the cliff, where he finds a Freezie Extinguisher. Chapter 1-3: The First Giant Paint Star *Insert Sub-Chapter Introduction Summary here* All loose ends before the first big finale complete, the MM Crew hasten to Crimson Tower’s gate, not to be confused with the Scarlet Gate, in turn not to be conflated with Scarlet Johannsen. Following some squabbling between the three guys, Ahant, Rokke T and Spirideamus enter their keyholes! Only for nothing to happen. Though Ahant is cranky and Rokke T is crestfallen, Spirideamus keeps his cool and advises Mario to hammer the guys in. Mario obeys. His violence opens the gate, but stuffs the three guys into the door for all eternity. Edwin and Huey expresss their gratitude for the Chosen’s sacrifice. That is, until the three Chosen’s faces light up, revealing they’re relatively fine. Beyond the gate lies a horrifying sight, at least for Huey- the entire Crimson Tower is devoid of crimson, or any color! Huey almost gives up then and there, but Edwin encourage his friend to keep going. Luckily, the team hears and finds some Shy Guys dumping red paint into a bucket attached to an airship. Using his ingenius Italian espionage, Mario unsnags the anchor, and the airship flies off. Even a guard unit of Shy Guys led by a Spiked one prove no threat. What does prove a threat is the gang having no way to land the airship. Huey manages to stabilize the airship with the steering wheel. As he tells Mario and Edwin to go after the bucket, an odd thing comes into view- a sticker-like comet with four passengers, Mario able to make out a familiar crown-shaped one. The gang is too late, and the Comet crashes into the airship, tossing everyone on both air travelers and the bucket of paint away. As if it were foreseen, the giant bucket lands at the perfect angle, restoring the Crimson Tower’s color. Also, Mario, Edwin and Huey reach the ground, miraculously unharmed. Edwin is reserved at delaying the Sticker Comet from Sticker Fest, but Huey brushes it off, just happy the Crimson Tower is restored. At that moment, Britchell arrives to finally look at the tower bridge. Overseeing Mario’s departure, Britchell admires seeing the bridge in action. Britchell is so enthused about the bridge, the unexpected arrival of Pitholl and Cucleer throws him over the cliff. Pitholl not only takes no blame for this, he and Cucleer are peeved at Edwin abandoning the Musketeers. The fashionable duo eventually decide on a course of action- ambush Edwin and friends, then secure the Crimson Grand Paint Star. All set, Pitholl grabs onto Cucleer, and the two fly towards the tower’s top. For an ancient tower, Mario and Edwin are amazed at the conveyor belts near the entrance. A little dexterity and cooperation with Edwin’s suction is required, though, to pass large gaps near the conveyors. The gang don’t get too long to take in the old technology before a rumble is heard. In scant moments, Morton bursts through the wall! Initially, Morton forgets why “the Master” sent him, having fought several Musketeers on his way here. By thinking about it, Morton remembers he needs the Grand Paint Star before Pitholl and Cucleer reach it. Near the Morton-shaped hole is a stairwell, heading up and up and up and up and up. Already, Mario and friends see Boos and Boosketeers fighting Shy Guys and Slurp Guys. Also present are equally opposed Blue Koopas and Red Koopas. Further complicating a battle on the stairs is an orange Pollinator Flower, disabling Edwin’s money grubbing perk and halving his power in that fight. Edwin’s handicap does little to hinder his prowess in helping Mario, though. Winning that fight also inspires Edwin greatly, giving him a free opportunity to attack first chance he gets. Mario is also inspired to equip his Freezie Extinguisher for some odd reason, allowing his Hammer moves to deal Water damage. A long climb later, Mario and Edwin make it to the room at the top of the first stairwell. Unfortunately, Morton drops in to ambush the team. Morton is peeved at being delayed by the Musketeers, and Edwin’s presence only peeves him more. Edwin is sure he can ruin Morton’s day, but Morton wants the Paint Star more. He even makes a terrible pun with his name, More Tons, to prove his seriousness. The battle with Morton begins. Knowing he needs to be careful, Morton summons his hammer, then summons a Shy Guy to summon a pedal stool in a prime case of summonception. To even the odds, Mario summons a Red Koopa with an enemy card found earlier. Unfortunately, seeing Morton and all those Shy Guys drastically reduces the Red Koopa’s battle prowess. Within the battle itself, Morton uses a mixed style of his hammer and the classic shell attack to not only attack the Red Koopa, but Mario as well, making constant meatshielding pointless. In addition, the already weakened Red Koopa is defeated. Knowing he needs more incentive, Mario summons a Blue Koopa instead. This leads to much better results, as the Blue Koopa retains his physical strength against his Koopaling enemies. All this strategy from Mario eventually wears down Morton and the Shy guys enough to allow Mario to destroy the pedal stool. Partway through the fight, Morton becomes angry at how badly he’s losing. This fury extends onto his hammer as he ignites it. Mario jumps on Morton that turn, while his pals just attack like normal. When Morton attacks, though, it BURNS! It’s nowhere near the strength of a one-hit KO- maybe 3/10s of Mario’s vitality tops- and Mario blocks it for further damage, but it still hurts Mario enough to realize he can’t dilly around too long. The sight of a burning wood hammer compels Mario to counter with his water tinged one, instantly dousing the hammer. Morton isn’t happy, despite his attempts to roll/spin with it. Once again, Mario finally conquers Morton. After his defeat, Morton is upset. Without a Paint Star to bring back to “the Master”, Morton fears he won’t be called Morton anymore, but Leston. Morton proceeds to run off. This mention of a Master frightens Huey, fully alerting him to two opposing forces trying to get the Grand Paint Stars. Edwin quickly explains the Koopalings and Musketeers have been fighting on Prism Island for some time, while not hiding his own profit-driven agenda. In the rest of the second floor room, Mario, Edwin and Huey come across a broken bridge at the top. Once again, Cut-Out does the trick circumventing that obstacle. The next floor turns out to be the top floor. The Save Block nearby serves as a warning, though, that something tough this way comes. After using the Save Block, the company enters the final room, finding the sleeping Crimson Paint Star- as well as a waiting Pitholl and Cucleer! Pitholl celebrates his and Cucleer’s retrieval of the Star, while Huey and Edwin are perplexed at the Star resting. At the urgings of Cucleer’s bipolar lust for violence, Pitholl agrees. And so, the battle for the first Grand Paint Star commences! It’s hard for Mario or Edwin to say if two Musketeers are tougher than one Koopaling. What they can agree on, however, is their swordsmanship. Pitholl mostly uses brutal fencing, while Cucleer is stealthier and quicker in his assaults. A further complication comes from their powerful team move, where Cucleer carries Pitholl into the air, then the Pianta follows with a downward sword slam slightly stronger than Morton’s Flame Hammer! Mario puts his mind together eventually and has an epiphany- while the downward sword slam is powerful, the Musketeers can’t use the team move if they’re not a team. And so, Mario and Edwin take out Cucleer first. The lack of a partner infuriates Pitholl, compromising his fighting output, and creating a domino effect allowing Edwin to end him, too. Pitholl isn’t exactly subtle in his shame at Edwin defeating him, while Edwin is assured of his own potential. Disgraced, Pitholl and Cucleer retreat, but not before Cucleer threatens the team with the involvement of the Musketeer boss, “Aace”. This threat is enough to deflate Edwin, but Huey is just annoyed at Aace’s involvement with the Grand Paint Stars’ disappearance. Regardless of his feelings, Huey is thankful they at least found the Crimson Grand Paint Star, though he notices how dried out it is. The instructions to wake up the Star are easy- jump into it. With one jump, Mario, Edwin and Huey awaken the first Grand Paint Star! End of Chapter Summary "Mario, Huey and their friends had gathered the first Grand Paint Star, the Red one. With this, they will restore some of the Red-colored Placs of Prism Island back to their normal state. But what was Morton Koopa, Jr. doing here on the island? Who was this master he worked for? As our heroes boarded the Crimson Grand Paint Star, only one thing was for certain: Their adventure had only just begun." Boarding it, the Star takes them on a little ride above the south skies above Sunglow Ridge, restoring the Scarlet Gate’s color. ''Meanwhile...'' In a colorless forest, Pitholl and Cucleer meet with a Sleeping Boo musketeer bearing a blue moustache tinged red at the edges. The moustached Boosketeer asks the duo how the mission went. Upon hearing a red man stole the star at the last moment, the moustached Boosketeer asks and correctly guesses the man also had a big moustache. When pressed on how he knew, the moustached Boosketeer merely states he has friends in all sorts of places and strokes his own moustache… Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT* articles Category:Chapters Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash *RECUT* Chapters Category:Paper Mario Chapters